


Best Brother Ever

by graceekrasinski



Category: Logan Lerman - Fandom, The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types, candace/charlie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceekrasinski/pseuds/graceekrasinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace has something to tell Charlie but she's not sure how he's gonna take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Brother Ever

**Author's Note:**

> based on deleted scenes from perks of being a wallflower
> 
> this is just candace/charlie fluff
> 
> cute sibling relationship

They weren’t my friends. My hands were shaking from the frustration I felt. Freshman year was the year of me. The year where I would find friends and make lifelong relationships or at least year long ones. Sam just looked at me with her soft light brown eyes….NO! CHARLIE! GET IT TOGETHER. As I left, the other twerps that didn’t even bother to beg me to stay started whispering behind my back. Insulted and hurt, I left the table trying to find a decent looking trash can to sit next to. That’s when I saw Candace, my seventeen year old sister. She was sitting alone. She always talked about the multitude of friends that she had. Amy, Seriyah, Grace, Hannah, Lily….were they all fake? Regardless, I sat next to her. She didn’t budge, I even said “Hey Can?” and nudged her a couple times. She finally shook her head and started straight for the cafeteria exit towards the field. A couple kids were eyeing me and giving me dirty looks but the rest of the cafeteria didn’t even bother to turn their heads.  
I sat there confused with a dumb-a** look on my face. Nevertheless, my body jumped up and ran towards her. As the double door exit slammed shut behind me, I saw Candace sitting on the middle of the grass soccer field with her head between her legs. Her hair was in a ponytail but still softly swayed in the wind. I walked over to her hesitantly. Her head suddenly raised showing her eyes which were bloodshot red. When Candace saw me, she abruptly hid her face again and turned her body away from me. 

Charlie: “Candace, what’s wrong?”  
Candace: “Just **sniffs** go away!”  
Charlie: “Candace, please get up. Why are you crying?”

Then, Candace did something she’s never ever done before. She stood up, looked me up and down, and hugged me very..lovingly? I didn’t know how to react so I just wrapped my arms around her to complete the embrace. 

Charlie: “Candance..you can talk to me. I’m your brother.”  
Candace: “No, you’re gonna judge me.” she said inbetween sobs.”

I began to rub her back with my hand. She was shaking pretty violently but I think the gesture calmed her down a bit. 

Charlie: “Why would I? I love you. I would never judge what you say. Especially if it’s making you this upset.”  
Candace: “**sniffs** ok. ok.”

She was still hugging me as she said that but then she let go and sat on the bleachers. I followed her and listened to her explain herself. 

So, Derek and I..are having sex.

My eyes widened at the sound of her words. Her and Derek?! Having SEX?! 

“Oh.” Oh? That was all I could muster out. My sudden thoughts of disappointment and anger. All I could say was “Oh”.

“Yeah. And um...I’m pregnant.”

“Wait? WHAT?!” I scrambled to my feet and looked down at her. Her eyes were starting to tear up again but I needed to say what I knew needed to be said. 

I started pacing and ranting simultaneously which was the one of the more worse things to do at this point. “How can you be so stupid Candace? I mean, the guy’s an asshole and your baby might turn out to be an asshole too. And-and-and Candace, you-you. how could you be so stupid?!” I stopped talking and turned my head and saw her. Tiny droplets of tears fell down her cheek and she looked at me with complete and utter humiliation. 

My sympathy was starting to rise. I didn’t want to say what I said but I had to. This was my older sister. My pregnant-but older sister. I sat down next to her and said,

Charlie: “Hey, hey don’t cry.”  
Candace: “I know you’re upset with me but you don’t have to make me worthless.  
Derek doesn’t even know.”  
Charlie: “He doesn’t?”  
Candace: “No, and it’s gonna stay that way. Cause I’m getting rid of it.”  
She looked at me and said the four words I knew she was gonna say.”  
Candace: “I’m getting an abortion.”

I was freakin’ dumbfounded and my dumb-ass face came back.

Candace: “See, I knew you would judge me!”  
Candace got up to run away from me but I pulled her back into my lap. Her sobs turned to full out screams of sadness. She just wrapped her arms around me and put her face into my shoulder. I knew she was nothing but fragility right now and I was still being a complete jerk. 

I started rubbing her back again and she calmed down.

“Will you take me to the clinic later? We can’t tell mom or dad. They’ll freak obviously. They don’t even know Derek and I are having sex.”

“Ok, ok.” I said nervously. 

Candace looked at me and smiled a small smile then she kissed my cheek and gave me one last hug before getting up.

My mind was going berserk. Part of it was scared and anxious for her while the other part was full of rage and extreme unadulterated hatred for Derek.


End file.
